Vetitum Amor
by RLnyx
Summary: When Len got a chance to believe on the concept of family once again, he was thrilled. But not for long. Not until he was lost in a pair of blue eyes that belong to a certain female, who shared the same womb, flesh and blood. A simple question may help him clear his doubt: is it a 'family' or 'her', that he actually wanted? Rated T for an obvious reason.
1. Her Arrival News

_"_ _Hello?"_

"Yeah, hey Dad, what's up?"

 _"_ _Er... Len, it's me. Uh, I mean, are you free this evening? Can you make time to come to my place?"_

"... Is there something wrong?"

 _"_ _Nope, not really... Well, your Mom and Rin are going to visit and they said they want to have dinner together,"_

"Oh, I see,"

 _"_ _So? You're going, right?"_

"... Okay,"

 _"_ _... I'm going to hang up now, then. See you, Len,"_

Len stared at his phone for a while. Thirty two seconds. Wow, that was new. After who-knows how long they hadn't been in touch via call. It was usually just short messages that came before his Dad's going somewhere abroad. And he'd reply with the same sentences;

 _Okay, take care. Have a good time. Good luck._

Well, it's not like he's upset or something, he's just gotten so used to it that receiving a call became something so... weird. It was making him uneasy—a call from his Dad usually was a bad omen.

And he could feel something was coming... with Rin and his Mom suddenly appeared in this country, even _visiting_ , after years of only exchanging e-mail on his birthday— _their_ birthday and Christmas; the news was kind of shocking.

Where were the last time they lived again? Somewhere in Europe? _Yeah_ , he thought. He recalled Rin sent him a picture of Eiffel on his 18th birthday— _their_ birthday; while Len sent her a recording of him playing _happy birthday_ melody with his guitar.

 _Heh_ , Len thought. _What's going to happen tonight?_

The last time he saw his Mother and twin in the form of flesh and blood was like... 12 years ago. When he and Rin were six, and their parents were screaming at each other about how wrong the marriage was and how urgent it was to break up. Not a very pleasant memory. But he did remember holding Rin in his arm, while the little girl was crying her eyes out, shaking in fear—fear of being separated with him. Fear of having no complete parents, and then she started making a list of scary things that they'd have to go through if their parents were divorced. As if it's going to stop anything from happening. But then again, they were just kids. Kids' fear ain't gonna stop adults.

Len didn't cry. He never cried. He didn't even remember when was the last time he cried. Maybe it was so long ago, before he could memorize a thing.

But memories of his childhood with Rin were quite happy, actually. Beside the part when they were watching their parents swearing on each other. He was a happy child, having a cute twin sister who was always be there with him; they were together almost 24/7; and those were also times when he thought he could talk with Rin without words. Intense, huh? He was always this strong brother who protected his sister with his life; in every game they played, he'd always be the knight who defeated the dragon and swiped his princess out of her feet, kissed her, married her. And lived happily ever after.

Len didn't cry. He was afraid, though. Separated with Rin was his ultimate fear.

But fear only is never enough to prevent any undesired moments.

After the divorce, Rin lived with their Mother in the US; while Len was stuck in Japan with their Dad. Two years later, their Mother remarry, and their family moved to Europe, continue moving from one place to another because their Mother's new husband was an Ambassador for Sweden.

When he was 10, Len moved to US, for the sake of his Dad's career. Spent about 5 years there, and then back to Japan as a Board Director of his company. He seemed never satisfied with his career, though. Always pursuing something—maybe as a compensation of his lost love. And family.

As for Len's relationship with his Dad... it was never really bad, but not too good either. When they lived together at first, they spent the days just like other parent and child; meals together, talking about the day at school, this and that. Len was that kind of child any parents dream of: independent, diligent, smart and perfect attitude. Then sometime around his puberty phase, Len started drifting away from his father... without any solid reason. Maybe it was because his Dad spent less and less time home with him; or maybe he was the one who built the wall. No proper conversation had been established since then; no father and son quality time either. And once they were back to Japan, Len asked his Dad to allow him to live on his own.

Of course, his Dad declined at first.

But then Len started to rebel; that kind of what common teenagers do. Their arguments turned sharper and sharper each day. Until one day his Dad finally got enough, and asked him to get out of the house at once.

Len didn't hesitate.

No Mother who cried and begged him to stay anyway. No sister or brother who'd get in his way and stop him, too.

Deep down he knew that, the one's at fault wasn't his Dad. It was just him who hadn't let go of the concept of family. And kept on being angry for losing Mom and Rin. Kept on being jealous of Rin, for at the moment she had the complete family once again; a seemed-like much happier life. For he was hoping that Rin and his mother would at least _remember_ that he was there, but they _didn't.._

For he was hoping Rin remember him as someone special; _her other half_ ,

But she _didn't_.

Or at least, that what he felt. And it hurt him the most.

 _Rin_.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by the ringing sound of the bell. Lunch time was over.

And Len's meal was left untouched.


	2. Meeting Her Again

On Len's way to his Father's place, thousands of questions popped up in his head. And most of them were coming from one word, or rather one center of his interest: Rin.

His other half. His twin. His sister. A person that maybe, deep down in his heart, was the one he missed the most. But he never tried to touch the thought of Rin since the first time he saw that picture of her—smiling, with her step father and mother, hugging each other so lovingly... so complete. Without him.

He recalled that day, was their 13th birthday. Rin shared him the photos of her birthday party, with her friends and parents. Of course, she also wished Len a merry and happy birthday. As always, she wrote a long and warm essay of how much she wished he was there.

He wanted to believe her. He really wanted to. He almost believed her. It was before he saw that bright smile of hers in the picture.

Len replied her with a short and cold message: thanked her, and wished her a happy birthday again. Rin grew more and more distant since then; probably blamed him for acting cold and whatever else to be blamed.

But little did she know, that her brother spent his birthday alone, in his room, waiting for a single e-mail notification, just to receive a late birthday wishes from his twin and distant mother. The e-mail he received was so bubbly and happy; yet, it left him empty and cold. He felt betrayed.

He was fooling himself, thinking that Rin shared the same amount of grief with him after what happened to their family. While the truth was, he's alone.

Since then, he learned to become less affected by Rin, his Mom, Dad, or anyone. He's distancing himself with those around—avoiding to have any relation which required trust. He just didn't want to face anymore disappointment and betrayal.

 _Another sad memory, huh?_ Len sighed.

Painful thoughts like those didn't come often these days, since he didn't think about Rin that frequent. But once it came to him, it'd be hard to get rid. Usually he'd need days to erase the moodiness and back to his usual composed self.

 _However, it's different today_.

He was going to see Rin in the matter of hours. Part of him was really excited, but the other part really despised the idea. It was strange, what was the first thing he should say to her? _Hi? Hello? Long time no see?_ All of them seemed... _too friendly_. He decided to play along with whatever scheme his Mother, Rin and his Father would play, rather than thinking too hard on what he should do. _It's just like meeting a stranger, it's nothing to be stressed out about_.

By the time he stood in front of his father's door, he realized his hands were a bit clammy. _Nothing to be nervous about, Len_. He kept telling himself.

His father was the one who opened the door.

"Hey," Len managed an awkward smile. It's been a while too, since the last time he saw his father. _The whole thing tonight would be very awkward_ , he thought.

His Dad also smiled, but he said nothing. Then, he patted Len's shoulder before closing the door and led him inside; seemed like he was not in a very good mood.

Carefully following his Dad, Len was once again lost in his thoughts. Maybe it was just his way to escape the tension. But suddenly his father stopped, and turned to face him.

"Len," his father began, "I... understand what you're thinking right now... they've been away for so long and all, it must be a little hard to suddenly warm up to them, but I hope you can understand that they're in a difficult situation, so you... I really hope you can at least be... friendly, you know. Especially to Rin..."

Len titled his head a bit, and sighed. _I'll play along,_ he thought.

"Okay," he nodded. He refused to meet his father's gaze. He just wanted to show him how much he disliked this idea.

And they were there.

At the sight of Len, both of the women rose to their feet. Len tried so hard not to meet their eyes, and stared at the walls behind them instead. But then Rin walked towards him, wrapped her hands around his neck, caught him off guard.

"Len!"


End file.
